Generation Next
by creddie cailey kogan supporter
Summary: Kendall & Logan, and James & Carlos are about to tackle their next big project... Parenting...Kogan & Jarlos
1. Chapter 1

**Generation Next…**

**Logan & Kendall, and James & Carlos are about to take on their next big project…Parenting…**

**Chapter 1: The Proposal**

Logan Mitchell and Kendall Knight. Together for eight long years. And couldn't be any happier. As Kendall was walking home, he was nervously clutching a bag. It held one of the most important things that could play a huge part in his future. Kendall was planning on proposing to Logan that night. As soon as he reached the condominium he walked in.

"Hello Mr. Knight…I see you've gone on a shopping trip…" Tony the doorman greeted.

"Yep…You know Tony…I just might do it tonight…" Kendall sighed.

"Do what exactly?" Tony asked.

"I'm going to propose to Logan…" Kendall replied.

"Oh of course… You two were definitely meant to be together…" Tony smiled.

"Thanks Tony…Wish me luck…" Kendall said as he walked towards the elevators.

"Good Luck!" Tony waved.

After Big Time Rush was over, Logan had gotten in medical school and was now working at the Clearwater Medical Center in Downtown Los Angeles. Kendall had decided that he wanted to take his love of hockey to the next level. So for a while, he was a sports announcer for a major sports network and would announce all of the hockey games. Carlos had discovered his love for writing. Currently, he had created a successful crime drama. And James just so happened to be the lead in that series. Of course, James had to actually work for it. Just because they were together, didn't mean that Carlos would automatically give him the job. James had to work for it just like everyone else. Logan was surprised that the show was so amazingly well written. Who knew that Carlos had the amazing writing skills. And James was doing an amazing job acting on the series as well.

But as Kendall walked into their penthouse (provided by Gustavo Roque as their departure present), Kendall knew that there was something missing from the perfect picture. Ever since he and Logan had gotten together they each had a soft side to kids. As Kendall looked out to the Hollywood skyline, he knew that having a baby was the one thing that was missing from their family. As he turned around, Logan walked in carrying a bunch of groceries.

"Angel a little help here…" Logan said struggling to juggle the many bags and trying to get the keys out of the hole.

"Here…" Kendall giggled. Kendall grabbed a couple of bags from Logan and began carrying them towards the kitchen.

"So how was your day today?" Logan asked.

"Babe…I've been thinking…" Kendall said leading Logan towards the sofa.

"Angel the groceries…"

"Can wait…I wanna talk about some things…" Kendall said.

"What kinds of things?" Logan asked.

"Lately…I've been thinking about our future…There's something missing Logie…" Kendall said.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

"Logan…do you think it would be a crazy idea if I said I wanted a new addition to this family?" Kendall asked.

"Like a pet?" Logan asked confused.

"No not a pet…a kid Logie…I want us to have a baby around the house…" Kendall said.

"Kenny…It's like you've read my mind…" Logan said amazed.

"Now I understand if you hate…Wait what did you just say?" Kendall asked.

"Kenny…I've wanted us to have a baby as well…" Logan smiled.

"You did?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah…I've been think about having a baby for a while now…and I've been researching some great adoption agencies…" Logan said.

"But…what if we use a surrogate?" Kendall asked.

"Kenny…that's too risky…What if we don't trust that person…I mean we're giving sperm to a total stranger…" Logan laughed.

"No… I was thinking of using one of our close friends for this process…Like Camille." Kendall said.

"Camille? Well…she was our best friend back at the Palm Woods…I guess it could work…" Logan said. "But what if she doesn't want to do it?" Logan asked kind of scared.

"Logie…she's one of our closest friends…Of course she would want to do it for us…" Kendall smiled.

"I guess I am over-thinking this aren't I?" Logan laughed.

"So this is really happening…We're going to have a mini-Logie running around." Kendall said.

"Mini me? What about you?" Logan asked.

"Logie…we can use my genes the second time around…If Camille still wants to…But I want a mini-Logie running around the house…" Kendall laughed.

"Your so caring…" Logan smiled.

"I know I am…and Logie I need to ask you something important…" Kendall said.

"Hit me…" Logan replied.

"Logie you're the love of my life…My soul…My everything…I simply just can't imagine a life without you…Logie I want to have our family…I want to raise our children together...Logan Philip Mitchell…will you marry me?" Kendall asked as he showed Logan the ring.

"Oh my gosh Kenny…" Logan said as he felt tears coming down his cheeks. "Of course I'll marry you…" Logan said throwing himself at Kendall.

Kendall pulled Logan in for a passionate kiss. This was finally happening. Their future was already beginning. And Kendall knew that he was going to love it. Logan was finally going to be married to him, and he was finally going to be starting a family with the man who he had loved ever since the third grade. Everything was perfect for them.

Carlos and James were at the Olive Garden. Carlos had just won an Emmy Award the other night for the best drama series. Carlos couldn't be happier. James smiled as he kissed Carlos on the hand. The two have been married for only six months. And they could not have been happier. They had their own Malibu beach house where they lived. Carlos felt his phone ring. As he saw the caller ID he smiled.

"Who is it babe?" James asked.

"It's Alex…" Carlos smiled.

Carlos and Alex were brother and sister. Carlos was older by two years though. Carlos smiled as he accepted the call.

"Carlos is that you?" Alex said on the other side.

"Alex…I haven't heard from you in quite a while…" Carlos said.

"I know…" Alex replied. "Listen I have to break three very important pieces of information for you…" Alex said.

"What is it?" Carlos asked.

"First…I'm getting married!" Alex squealed.

"Really? I'm so happy for you…" Carlos smiled.

"Second…me and Dante are having our first baby…" Alex said.

"That's awesome…wait your marrying Dante right?" Carlos asked.

"Of course silly…" Alex laughed.

"And the final piece of big news is what exactly?" Carlos asked.

"That bro will have to wait until your birthday next week…" Alex giggled.

"Oh come on really…" Carlos pouted. "Can't you just give me a hint?"

"Look trust me it will be worth the wait…" Alex smiled.

"I miss you Alejandra. I wish you could live closer to California instead of living in Alaska…" Carlos pouted.

"Don't worry Carlitos…The Garcia siblings will be together sooner than you think…" Alex smiled. "Anyways gotta go…Call you soon…" Alex smiled.

"O.k. bye…" Carlos hung up.

"Who was that?" James asked.

"Oh that was my sister…" Carlos replied.

"Alex…Golly we haven't seen her since your 15th birthday…" James gasped.

"I know…She's been caught up with her teaching job…I miss her a lot…" Carlos said.

"Anyways…I'm so glad you wrote that cliffhanger…I'm sure everyone is dying to know what will happen next…" James said. Of course he was referring to the season finale of Carlos' epic masterpiece.

"I kinda know what will happen next…" Carlos smiled.

"Care to share with your main star?" James smirked.

"Nah I'd rather it be a secret…" Carlos smirked.

"Oh come on now…Not even one hint?" James asked.

"Nope…" Carlos smiled. "This is one secret your never going to get out of me…" Carlos smiled.

The next day, Camille walked into the penthouse. She was really excited to see Kendall and Logan again. She hadn't heard from them in two weeks. Even though that was a short period, the boys had become her best friends back at the Palm Woods.

"Camille. " Logan said walking up to her.

"Hi Logan…" Camille hugged him.

"I missed having you around…" Logan laughed.

"I kind of missed seeing you guys too…" Camille smiled. "But you know me and my busy schedule…And besides Steve is coming back to Hollywood soon…" Camille said.

"Look I need to ask you a huge favor…" Logan said.

"Sure…You know I would do anything for you and Kendall…" Camille smiled.

"I'm really not so sure you would want to do this…" Logan said.

"What exactly is this favor you want me to do?" Camille asked. "It can't be that bad."

"Look…I need you to be our surrogate…" Logan said.

**This is one series I couldn't wait to get started on…I hope you enjoyed this first chapter…R&R plz…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Generation Next**

Chapter 2: The future is bright

Camille was sitting there dumbfounded. She was shocked that Logan had personally asked her to be a surrogate for him and Kendall. She said that she would do anything for them. But would she really go as far as becoming a surrogate? Camille looked at Logan to see if there was any sign of him lying or making a joke.

"Logan…are you sure you want me to be your surrogate?" Camille asked.

"I seriously want you to do this Cam…You see…Kendall and I both agree that the next step in our relationship is being parents." Logan replied.

"How long did you know that you wanted to have children?" Camille asked.

"For about six months…" Logan said. "I started doing research on my own, and I started looking into costs for adoption. I even started saving…" Logan laughed. "But deep in my heart I kind of knew that it wasn't really guaranteed that we would be chosen. And the process takes a while too…" Logan explained.

"So you decided that having a surrogate would be the best option for you guys?" Camille questioned.

"Of course…" Logan smiled.

"This needs some serious thinking…" Camille said.

"I understand…" Logan said. "You don't have to come up with an answer right away…and I would totally understand if you don't agree with this…Me and Kendall can find another person to do it…" Logan smiled.

"I promise…I'll think about it…" Camille smiled.

Logan showed Camille out the door. Logan began to make his way into the living room. He began thinking about what it would be like to have kids around. He knew that it would truly be an amazing life. He could see it now. He could see himself and Kendall sitting on the balcony looking at the city and then two young boys running up to them. Then his vision would fast forward, and he saw two older boys driving off to college, then finally he saw two adult men walking down the aisle at different times. Logan smiled. But he couldn't help but wonder why those two boys looked like they were twins.

Logan shook the vision out of his mind, as he saw Kendall return home from a long day at work. He smiled as he walked up to him.

"There's nothing better than walking into your penthouse and finding you whipping something good…." Kendall laughed.

"Yeah…I made our favorite meal whenever there was a snow day in Minnesota." Logan smiled.

"That's exactly why I love you…" Kendall smiled. "Have you spoken to Camille?"

"Yeah…" Logan smiled.

"Did she say that she would do it?" Kendall asked.

"She said that she needed time to think about it…" Logan explained.

"Well I do understand where she is coming from…" Kendall sighed.

"Look Kenny I want kids just as bad as you do…But Camille could be our only hope here…We need to give her some chance before she gives us an answer…" Logan explained.

"I know where your coming from…" Kendall sighed.

"Please Kenny…I know for one that this was meant to happen…" Logan smiled. "I know that we were meant to have kids." Logan smiled. "I know I don't tell you this…but I see us with a future…" Logan smiled.

"A future with kids?" Kendall smiled. "Hopefully a good future I hope…" Kendall smiled.

Logan began to explain his future and the visions he always had. By the end of it, Kendall was grinning, He knew that it was the future he wanted as well. He would like nothing better than raising two boys, and hopefully talking them into a future in hockey.

Meanwhile, Carlos was busy on set as they were once again doing another one of their late night shoots. Carlos took another sip of his coffee as he made his way onto the set. He stepped over the crime scene the set designers built, and made his way to the police office set where he knew James would be preparing for his next scene. As Carlos wrapped his arms around his husband, James smiled as he turned around.

"Hey boss. Any chance of us getting a break soon?" James smiled.

"We have at least 12 more scenes to shoot today at least it's only…" Carlos looked at his watch. "10:45…" Carlos pouted.

"Golly…Your lucky I love working on this show…Or else I would murder you for giving us so many scenes…" James laughed.

"Trust me…Try writing and producing a one hour show…This is twice as much…ABC wanted this to be a 2 hour season premiere…" Carlos sighed.

"Probably because you ended it on a cliffhanger…Even though,…I really don't think that it's resolved here…" Bryan Hawkins said.

Bryan was one of the occasional directors for the series. He worked closely with Carlos ever since the series had began four years ago. There was no doubt about it that James despised Bryan on occasion.

"It's not supposed to…" Lydia Knoxville explained. "Carlos wrote it so that the storyline goes into at least the first four episodes of the season…" Lydia said. "Now I need to write the next one…Man why did I talk my dad into this job…" Lydia grunted.

"Oh come on Lydia…You know you love writing this series just as much as I do…" Carlos laughed.

"That's true…" Lydia said walking offset.

"O.k. guys I need everyone back on set please!" Carlos ordered. He was the director for the episode, which he practically begged for. "O.k. James we're going to shoot the scene where you jump off the 6 foot platform and onto the mat, Josie comes running to you…you confess your love…and blah, blah, blah…" Carlos said.

"Carlos…Is this whole thing between me and Josie ever going to be resolved?" James laughed.

"You'll see in time…" Carlos said walking off. "O.k. guys I need all of our extras on the street set please!" Carlos ordered.

As he organized all of their extras to form a crowd, Bryan began barking orders to the rest of the crew members that were on the set. Carlos talked to James and his leading actress Kristin Bennet one more time about what was going to happen. As the camera man was getting everything into position, Carlos began moving a potted plant and placed it on the doorstep of the apartment complex set.

"O.k. let's shoot this!" Carlos ordered. "And speed!"

"Scene 19 "Guilty as Charged" episode 301 take 3!" Bryan said as he worked the directors cut board.

"O.k. James once again you are running on the roof of the loft, and then I want you to climb onto the fire escape…when you reach the end of the first set, let go…and land on the safety mat!" Carlos ordered.

"Got it!" James shouted from the top of the building.

"Camera three in position for the areal shot please!" Carlos ordered. "O.k. We are rolling…" Carlos screamed as he heard the bells signaling they were about ready. "Ready…And…Action!" Carlos screamed.

And for the first 10 minutes of the scene, he watched as James did most of the stunts his character needed to do in the scene, and he did them without getting hurt. When most of the stunts were over, Carlos breathed a sigh of relief once James had made it out safely.

"Cut!" Carlos screamed. "O.k., guys…I think we've filmed enough today…Call time is at 7:50 tomorrow morning…we'll film the rest of the episode then…Good work you guys!" Carlos said.

As soon as James and Carlos reached their Malibu beach house, James was ecstatic to hit the showers. He had worked out the sweat by performing those incredibly dangerous stunts today. Carlos began to open up his laptop and began to edit their future stories. Carlos was glad that his career had taken off. Sure his papi would have wanted him to be a cop, but he was so proud of his show as well. He had taken the world of being a cop to a totally different level. As Carlos opened up his e-mails he smiled. His sister Alex had just e-mailed him some pictures of her and Dante at their engagement party. The baby bump was starting to show. Carlos smiled he would love to have kids someday. But him and James had been on the adoption agencies list forever. They had the money, they were practically millionaires, with the money from Big Time Rush, and the money ABC paid Carlos to do the series, and James for acting in it. Carlos smiled.

He could see his future now. Him and James living in their wonderful beach house. He saw a little boy who surprisingly looked a lot like his sister Alex, and then he saw another young girl running up to them. It seemed that the two were the same age. The girl had a British accent for some reason which Carlos found extremely odd. Then the future would happen, Carlos and James were still working on Guilty as Charged and Carlos saw banners saying _Thanks for 100 great episodes…here's to 100 more…_ Carlos smiled. 100 episodes for the show could be a good thing. The show was renewed for three more seasons, so it was a possibility. James was thrilled that he could keep his acting gig longer, while Carlos was thrilled that he could keep up the writing. Carlos was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a strong pair of arms wrap around his waist.

"Thinking about the show huh?" James asked.

"Yeah…I can't believe it…Three more years…" Carlos smiled.

"It's insane…I'm glad I get to play Mitch Rockmore for a lot longer…I don't know what I would do without that show…" James said.

"And the possibility of a big screen movie…It's absolutely insane Jamie…Never in my life would I expect myself to be the mastermind behind the #1 show in the world…" Carlos laughed.

"Do you know what your going to do in the movie?" James asked.

"I have a few ideas…But they still need some working on…" Carlos laughed. "You looked psyched when I broke the news to the cast today…" Carlos smiled.

"Think about it…I finally get my face on the big screen…" James smiled. "And it's all thanks to you…" James smiled as he kissed Carlos sweetly.

"Aww…Thanks Jamie…" Carlos smiled.

"And just think if we win the Emmy next year, it will be a three peat for us…" James smiled.

"Our future really is looking up…" Carlos smiled. "And there is no way I'm stopping now…" Carlos smiled as he began typing up a storm, and James began reading through the script for tomorrow.

James and Carlos were so glad that everything was working in their favor. They worked hard to be where they are today. And there was no doubt in their minds, that they were definitely going to last.

**AN: O.k. I have officially decided that this will be a drama series...and it's kind of a hint...drama+babies=a good story **


	3. Chapter 3

Generation Next

Chapter 3

As Camille walked into her apartment she began to look at an old picture of Kendall and Logan. She knew that she was the best of friends with the both of them. As she looked at herself in the full length mirror, she knew that she had wanted to help them with their dream as best she could. So there was no exception that she wanted to do this. But Camille was worried. What would happen if Steve were to find out about this. He wouldn't be happy that she was pregnant with someone else's baby. Camille gulped. She knew that Logan was also her first love, and their breakup wasn't spectacular.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback: <em>

_Logan and Camille were standing on the set of Camille's new soap opera. Camille had just got the part and she was so excited about it. _

_"Camille...Guess what?" Logan said as he pecked her on the lips. _

_"What's up?" Camille asked._

_"BTR just got booked for our second tour..." Logan smiled. _

_"That's so awesome!" Camille smiled as she hugged him. _

_"I'm so excited about this..." Logan said beaming... "I mean this tour isn't just in America anymore...We're going to Canada, Europe, Asia!" Logan smiled. "I get to go to most of the countries that I've been dying to see ever since we studied Geography in elementary school!" Logan smiled. _

_"That's...That's great Logie..." Camille forced a smile. _

_"You don't seem happy..." Logan sighed. "There's something going on here..." _

_"It's nothing Logie..." Camille kissed his cheek. "Just...don't worry about it..." _

_It was about a month after Logan made his announcement about the tour, and Camille was pacing back and forth in her dressing room. How was she supposed to tell Logan that she had to move to Italy to shoot a movie. Logan brought in a bag of takeout food. Logan hugged Camille. _

_"How are things withn work?" Logan asked. This was Camille's perfect opportunity. _

_"Logie...listen...there's somehting I need to tell you..." Camille sighed. _

_"What's that?" logan asked. _

_"I need to move away..." Camille sighed. _

_"You need to what now?" Logan said shocked that his brunette goddess was moving away. _

_"Logie...I love you but...I need to do this..." Camille said. _

_"What about us?" Logan asked. _

_"I need to move for my job Logan...This is my dream...Just like it's your dream for you to be a doctor..." Camille said. _

_"So is this the end of us?" Logan asked. _

_"I guess so..." Camille sighed. _

_"Well...It was good while it lasted..." Logan sighed. _

_"Yeah...I say this honestly Logan...This was the best six months of my life..." Camille kissed his cheek. _

_"Same here...I don't think I'll ever love anyone as much as I loved you..." Logan confessed. _

_"You will Logie...In time..." Camille pulled Logan in for a hug and Logan returned the hug, _

_And two hours later, Logan waved Camille off at airport security, and the brunette collapsed in the nearest chair and cried not caring who saw him._

* * *

><p>Camille was brought out of her flashback when she noticed that her laptop was still charging on the table. Camille walked towards it and opened up the internet. If she was going to be a surrogate she might as well do her research first.<p>

* * *

><p>Ten kilometers away, Carlos was at Paramount Studios and was kissing James passionately in his office. James had walked in with champagne to celebrate Carlos starting the movie script. Carlos began to run his hands through the brunette's hair which was the only time that James didn't mind his hair to be touched.<p>

"Jay...we have to shoot soon..." Carlos whispered.

"Can we please do it later..." James begged as he fixed his wardrobe.

"Jay...we're two weeks behind schedule here and we have to do reshoots for the season premiere all of next week...I don't want to be fired because we're falling behind here..." Carlos giggled.

"Ugh...But I swear you better make room for me tonight..." James smirked.

"Jamie...I always make room for you..." Carlos giggled.

"Carlitos please...You and I both know that our laptop in the room is like your second husband..." James teased.

"Oh please...Like Mitch Rockmore isn't your second husband...You even act like him when we're at home and not filming..." Carlos teased.

"I'm studying my character..." James defended.

"While I'm busy planning your career..." Carlos laughed.

"Touche..." James giggled.

"Now can you please get your cute ass to set...I need to film some scenes with you and the rest of the cast..." Carlos laughed.

As Carlos walked onto the set, there was a lot of action as usual. People were being called onto set and the camera operators were testing their cameras. Carlos noticed that they were now putting up his improved production company's logo. Ever since Carlos wrote the Guilty as Charged movie, he began writing another project on the side that incorporated his love of music. Carlos was glad that his writing career had finally taken off.

* * *

><p>Across the city, Logan had just wrapped up another 12 hour shift at the hospital. As Logan slumped down on the sofa he began to observe the penthouse. He noticed that Kendall had done some errands because he noticed that the bills were no longer on the table in front of him. Logan sighed. He really didn't want his work hours to be this long when he had a family of his own. His own kids would be deprived of his own father. Logan shook his head. There was still a possibility that Camille wouldn't want to be there surrogate. That was another one of Logan's weaknesses. He would often get ahead of himself. He really needed to focus on the present and not the future. He was taken out of his thoughts when he realized that two strong hands were wrapped securely around his waist.<p>

"Hey angel…didn't see you there…" Logan smiled.

"Probably because you were stuck in your fantasy world once again…" Kendall laughed. "What's got you thinking now?" Kendall asked.

"Honestly? It's my tiring work hours…" Logan sighed.

"Really? But you're the best doctor the hospital has Logie…" Kendall said. "You can't you be happy with that? I'm proud of you…" Kendall kissed Logan's temple. "You've come a long way since your internship at the hospital a while back…" Kendall stated.

"I know…But what if we start to have a real family Kendall? What will happen then? I don't want our children to depend on you…" Logan sighed. "Look at me…I'm thinking way too ahead of the future…" Logan sighed.

"That's not as bad as it sounds…It means that you want that future as much as I do…" Kendall smiled.

"I do want that future Kendall…But I'm so afraid of screwing up…" Logan sighed.

"You will not screw up…" Kendall reassured him. "You're Logan Mitchell…The man who is the hospital's most trusted doctor at only 25...Back in the eighth grade you showed our rival hockey team just how good you were by shooting a goal from across the ice, and you will able to tutor your three best buds while still keeping your grades at a solid A+…Your Logan Mitchell super dad…" Kendall laughed.

"Your over exaggerating Kendall…I am not super dad here…" Logan laughed.

"You will be a great father o.k. Logie? Now could you please quit stressing about it and kiss me?" Kendall asked.

"You know I can't say no to you…" Logan smirked as Kendall pulled him in for a kiss.

* * *

><p>Steve finally walked into the comfort of the Palm Woods. He had left for a family trip to Italy to visit his mother. He was just happy to see Camille again. But as he walked into the apartment, he found Camille reading about pregnancy.<p>

"Camille what on earth are you doing?' Steve asked as Camille dropped the book and several pages on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Generation Next**

**Chapter 4**

Carlos was awoken to light kisses on his neck, shoulders and his face. Carlos smiled as he cuddled up next to James who wrapped his arms around him. Carlos smiled as he felt the warmth of James Diamond's body against his.

"You remember what day it is today?" James whispered.

"August 15th?" Carlos questioned as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Guess again?" James giggled.

"Oh…It's my birthday…" Carlos smiled as James engulfed in his famous James Diamond hugs.

"Happy birthday my little Carlitos…" James said as he kissed him on the lips.

"So…What exactly do you plan to do on my birthday?" Carlos questioned.

"Well…To begin with, I made you breakfast in bed with your favorite breakfast foods. Which are omelets, bacon, and toast with a little bit of butter…" James smiled as he kissed Carlos once again.

"You know me way to well…" Carlos giggled. "Now are you going to eat with me, or are you just going to sit there and watch me?" Carlos giggled.

And for the next hour, the married couple enjoyed a wonderful breakfast. Which ended up in another one of their passionate moments. Carlos had to sigh. He was only 26 and he was living the dream that everyone would die for. As he looked out to the beach bellow and the distant sights of Los Angeles, Carlos knew that he was one lucky man. He always thought that he didn't deserve the life that he had. He always was afraid that it would all be a dream when he would go to sleep at night, and he would be happy to know that it is all a reality. As Carlos took a sip of his orange juice, he knew that there was definitely a bright future ahead for him. As James wrapped his arms around him he couldn't help but remember when the two of them had gotten together.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback: <em>

_It was the final day for the senior year. Kendall and Logan were going off to the same college in New York, while James was headed with them. But Carlos was staying in Los Angeles due to the fact that he got an internship at Paramount Pictures. Carlos had big dreams in Hollywood but as he sat on his bed holding his graduation gown he began to have second thoughts. Was all of this even worth it if James wasn't there with him? He loved the brunette more than anything in the world. As he looked to the other side of the room he was depressed to find that all of James' stuff was packed away and ready to go. Carlos felt a tear roll down his face. He needed his James to be here with him. Not in another state. _

_James walked in that moment and noticed that Carlos was rubbing his face into one of his white shirts. Normally, James would yell at Carlos for ruining them, but when he saw that he was crying he knew that he was going to miss him. _

"_Come on buddy…You know we'll see each other for the holidays…" James smiled. _

"_But that's…In…November…I'll…Miss…You…" Carlos sobbed. _

"_I know…But this is my dream Carlos…Being an actor is something that I have always wanted to do all my life." James smiled. _

"_But I'll miss you…" Carlos whispered. _

"_You really are gonna miss me aren't you?" James asked. _

"_I mean sure I have Bobby and all but…I'm gonna miss my bestest friend in the entire world…" Carlos sighed. _

_James clenched his fists at the mention of the name Bobby. Bobby Marcino was the new rock star at the Palm Woods. Him and Carlos had been going out for about eight months which was the longest Carlos had been going out with anyone. Both of the boys had been struggling with their sexuality at the time, and they both helped each other out with it, and it eventually turned into love. James hated their relationship. He wanted Carlos to love him. He had been in love with him ever since he was 10 when Carlos saved his life from an oncoming Corn Dog stand on the loose. _

"_I'm losing a whole lot more here Carlos…" James sighed. _

"_Huh?' Carlos asked. _

"_I'm losing you…the one I really love…" James said as he pulled the Latino close and kissed him. Carlos kissed him for a few minutes then was brought back into reality. He slapped James across the face. _

"_Carlos! What the heck?" James gasped. _

"_You know it's one thing to leave me here alone…But to make fun of the situation? Why don't you just rip my heart out?" Carlos sobbed. _

"_Carlos I really do love you…" James smiled. _

_Carlos smiled as he kissed James passionately. He knew in that moment that he and James were going to be together forever. _

* * *

><p>"Got a little side tracked there?" James asked.<p>

"Huh?" Carlos said as he turned around while James just giggled.

'I was trying to call you to get your attention…I have a little surprise for you…" James smiled.

"Really?" Carlos asked.

"Actually two surprises…But I can give you the first one now…We are now going out to lunch at your favorite restaurant…" James smiled.

"Yes! In and Out Burger!" Carlos screeched as he ran for the car. James just giggled. His husband may be crazy but he loved him.

And one hour later, the boys were sharing a smoothie and having a good time. Carlos kissed James from across the table and James smiled as he wrapped his arms around him as best he could. They were soon interrupted when Carlos felt someone tap him on the shoulder. Carlos turned around and was shocked to discover who it was.

"Alex! You're here..." Carlos said as he attacked her in a hug.

"I missed you Carlos…" Alex smiled.

"I missed you too…" Carlos smiled back. "You remember James right?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah how can I forget your husband?" Alex laughed. "I'm Alex. Carlos' sister…Again I truly am sorry I couldn't make it to the wedding…You know how it is in college…"

"Not to worry…That honeymoon you helped pay for was definitely worth it…" James smiled.

"So how's the family back in Minnesota?" Carlos asked.

"Paolo just came home from the war, Enrico and Marco are finally off to College in New York, Steph just gave birth to triplets and that's about it…"

"Wow…I missed a lot while I was out here in LA…" Carlos sighed.

"Well…You won't have to miss your baby sister any longer…" Alex explained.

"Huh? Why not?" Carlos asked.

"Because your little sister is moving here to LA…" Alex smiled.

"Really? That's so great! I finally get to see you more often…" Carlos smiled.

"And Paolo should be joining us here in the next month or so…He just needs to get everything organized…"

"Wow…the entire family here in Hollywood huh? Now there's something I never thought I would say…" Carlos laughed.

* * *

><p>Later on in the evening, Kendall and Logan were both over at James and Carlos' house. The four best friends were sitting on the couch and talking about the fact that these past 26 years had been so great to them. They couldn't be happier with their lives. But as Carlos looked at Kendall and Logan, he knew that something wasn't right.<p>

"Are you two o.k.? It seems that you guys are hiding something…" Carlos questioned.

"O.k. fine you caught us red handed…" Kendall explained.

"What do you mean? Is there something that you two aren't telling us here?" James asked.

"Well it's kind of big news…" Logan explained.

"Try us…" James and Carlos said.

"Well…Me and Kendall have plans to have children…"

James and Carlos just stood there looking at each other. They weren't expecting this. But one ting was for sure, now that the four best friends had the same dream of starting their own families their lives were going to be changed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome to the biggest chapter of the story...the drama begins here and it will continue on for the entire series with many problems ahead...O.K. enjoy episode 5 of Generation Next ;)**

* * *

><p>Generation Next:<p>

Chapter 5: The Edge of Night

Carlos and James were still currently standing in the living room with their mouths open from shock. Logan had to slap the two of them across the head to get them back to reality.

"Hold it...You guys plan to have children..." Carlos asked. "The last time I checked...You two were guys...So how exactly how are you gonna work this out?" Carlos wondered.

"Well...We were planning on using Camille as our surrogate..." Kendall explained.

"We would have told you two sooner...But we decided to wait for the right time..." Logan explained.

"I just can't believe you two are going to ask Camille to carry your children..." James said shocked.

"Jay...we've been thinking about this for a while now..." Logan explained. "I thought you two would understand..." Logan said.

"I just don't think Camille would agree to something like this..." James said shocked.  
>"James...what's going on here? I thought you out of all people would have been happy for us...I thought you would support our decision..." Kendall said shocked.<p>

"I'm really sorry...But I just don't see this working out..." James said walking outside.

"I should go talk to him..." Carlos said.

* * *

><p>James was sitting on the porch swing as Carlos walked onto the front porch. Carlos sat beside James as he ran his fingers over his knuckles. James looked up and immediately looked down once again.<p>

"Jamie...Please talk to me..." Carlos replied.

"I just can't see this happening..." James said sad.

"You know they wanted this more than anything in the world..." Carlos sighed.

"But I can't help but...But to feel jealous..." James admitted.

"Jealous of what exactly?" Carlos asked.

"Of them having kids...Carlos you know we've been on that adoption list for about three years now...and we still haven't made any progress..." James said as a tear was threatening to make it's way down his face.

"I know...I know...But I know in my heart that we will be able to have a child...Or Children...I would be happy with either one...But children is definitely better.." Carlos smiled. .

"You know growing up...I was an only child...And I wasn't too happy about that...I mean I had you three...But you guys were always my brothers that I always wanted...But I made a promise to myself on my twelfth birthday..." James said.

"And what's that Jay?" Carlos asked as he snuggled up against him.

"I promised myself that if I was ever to have a wife... That I would try my best to have at least three kids...So they have someone there for them..." James smiled.

"Your kinda lucky you had no siblings..." Carlos admitted.

"Carlos how the heck am I lucky?" James laughed.

"Well I grew up with a family of six...Since I was the middle child, I kinda faded into the background..." Carlos admitted.

"So that's why you always looked sad whenever you had to return home when we were young..." James said wrapping his arms around him.

"Yeah...When I went home I felt ignored...But when I was with you three, I guess it was the only place where I felt accepted..."

"You should have told all of us Carlos..." James smiled. "We would've done something about it..." James smiled.

"I guess I kinda know how Logan and Kendall feel...About starting a family and all that..." Carlos smiled.

"So you think your cool with all of this?" Carlos asked.

"I guess I am..." James said as he pulled Carlos in for a sweet kiss. "Thank you...For comforting me..."

"Jay we're married now...That's kinda my job..." Carlos smiled.

* * *

><p>Kendall and Logan were pacing back and forth. Logan began biting his lip while Kendall was walking back and forth with a soda in his hand. They were both brought out of their trances when they heard the door open.<p>

"Oh hey guys..." Kendall smiled.

"Is everything o.k. James?" Logan asked. James brought the both of them in for a bear hug.

"Look guys...I'm really sorry...I guess my personal life just got the best of me..." James smiled. "I was kinda jealous that you and Kendall got to live your dream while we had to wait for ours to happen..." James smiled.

"I'm sorry too..." Logan sighed wrapping James in a hug.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Logie..." James said.

"I should have known the trouble you guys are going through about having a baby. I know your way down on the adoptions list...and I know you guys are going to be making your way up the list..." Logan smiled.

"I hope so too..." Carlos smiled.

"So can we put all of this behind us? And actually celebrate Carlos' birthday now?" Kendall smiled.

"I think we'll be just fine..." James smiled.

* * *

><p>It's been exactly one week since Carlos' special day. Carlos was on set once again as he began watching the mystery person on the phone with James.<p>

"I swear to God...If you tell anyone...and I mean anyone about what happened in my past I will seriously do everything in my power to have you killed..." James said in character.

"CUT!" Carlos yelled as the crew applauded. Carlos ran all the way up to James as James wrapped him in a big bear hug.

"Oh my gosh that was absolutely amazing..." Carlos said amazed.

"You've really got me wondering who this mystery person is..." James said scratching his head. "Did you know that the entire cast is trying to guess about what the secret is and who the mystery is..." James laughed.

"I have a feeling your going to find out soon enough..." Carlos smiled.

"Wait a minute...You know who the mystery person is..." James said shocked.

"Who is it?" James asked.

"You know I can't let anything out until the week of production James..." Carlos smiled. "But what I will tell you is that I've been planning this since the start of the show..." Carlos smiled.

James opened the door to Carlos' car as Carlos slid into the driver's seat. As Carlos put his laptop into the back of the car, he smiled. He was so psyched to unveil the secret person. But what he didn't like was giving one of his cast members more work.

James on the other hand was studying the new script that Carlos had given out before the end of their workday on set. And once again James was lost in the world of Mitch Rockmore fighting crimes daily. As they pulled up to the beach house Carlos wrapped his arms around James to bring him back into reality.

"Wow...This script is intense...And you didn't even write it..." James laughed.

"Yeah...One of the new writers wrote it...And to think he started off as an interim." Carlos laughed.

"Are you keeping him on the writing team?" James wondered.

"Of course we are..." Carlos replied. "Actually I think I might hire him as another head writer..." Carlos replied.

"But aren't you the head writer for the show?" James asked.

"Yes...But starting with the movie, I hired two more people to write with me..." Carlos replied.

"Huh...Never thought of that...But why do they get the job?" James asked.

"Let's just say that these writers basically came up with the main concepts for the movie and the future seasons..." Carlos smiled.

"Awesome...So all of the seasons are planned out I guess..." James smiled.

"Not all of them...But the next one is...Because heads up there are only seven more episodes for production left for this season..." Carlos said.

"Will this mystery person be revealed?" James wondered as he began to look at the calendar that Carlos was showing him.

"Your gonna have to wait and see...But since you read this weeks script, there was another major hint given away as to who it was..." Carlos said.

"The scene with the Chinese secretary?" James asked.

"Kinda...It only gives out the location as to where this mystery person lives...Not who he or she is..." Carlos laughed.

"O.k. seriously all I know about this mystery person is he lives in China, is about the same age as Mitch, escaped from prison twice, and he had an unstable childhood because he ran away when he was 12..." James said.

"It all adds up in the end James...Trust me..." Carlos smiled as he walked to the phone to see who would be calling him. "Hello?"

"Carlos it's Alex..." Alex said from the other line.

"Hey sis...Long time no speak..." Carlos smiled.

"I know...Look me and Dante were wondering if you and James would like to meet us for dinner at Bellagio's." Alex said.

"We should be able to make it..." Carlos answered.

"O.K. We'll meet you two there at around seven..." Alex replied.  
>"O.K. see you in..." Carlos stared at the wall clock and smiled. "I guess I'll see you in two hours..." Carlos laughed.<p>

"O.K. meet you then..." Alex said as she hung up.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Logan was walking through the hospital as he checked his watch. He sighed as he realized that it was around 6:30. Kendall was going to be at work till 8 that night. As Logan walked into one of his patients rooms he smiled. He loved talking to this patient in particular.<p>

"Hello Lawrence..." Logan smiled as he walked into the 11 year olds room.

"Hi Dr. Mitchell..." Lawrence smiled as Logan brought the small one into a hug.

"How's my favorite patient doing?" Logan smiled.

"Still kinda sore..." Lawrence smiled weakly.

"From today's chemotherapy session?" Logan questioned as he checked his arm.

"I guess so..." Lawrence smiled.

"Well I don't see any swelling on your arm from where I put the needle in..." Logan observed. "Are you feeling anything else buddy?" Logan questioned.

"Well I get frequent pains in my stomach...and...Never mind..." Lawrence sighed.

"Lawrence what's wrong? Tell me...I can help you..." Logan urged.

"I started bleeding from my nose again the other day..." Lawrence replied.

"Oh Lawrence..." Logan gasped. "How long has this been happening to you? The nose bleeds and everything..."

"About two weeks now doctor...It only happens once a week though...But sometimes it will happen three times in one day..." Lawrence replied.

"Lawrence...How do you feel when these nose bleeds happen? Do you feel sore? Do you feel warm?" Logan questioned.

"No...I get massive headaches in my head...Like someone is pounding on my head with a hammer..." Lawrence replied.

"Oh kiddo..." Logan sighed.

"Will everything be O.K. Dr. Mitchell?" Lawrence asked.

"Look Lawrence...I can't promise you everything will be O.K." Logan said as he held his hand. "But I will do everything in my power to save you..."

"Your going to make a great daddy one day Dr. Mitchell...I know it..." Lawrence smiled.

"What makes you say that?" Logan smiled.

"Your great with me... and I speak to a lot of other kids you work with...Your great with them too..." Lawrence smiled.

"I sure hope your right..." Logan sighed.

* * *

><p>Finally the dinner hour finally got here. As Dante was in his car, he began wondering how bad Alex was going to scold him. He was running half an hour late. As Dante began to drive through Sunset Boulevard, his car began to break down.<p>

"Ugh..." He groaned.  
>Dante began walking until he could find a decent tow truck to help him. But he came across a gang instead.<p>

"Hey! Get away from her!" Dante said as he ran towards the gang.

Soon enough the gang members were all gaining up on Dante. He began to fight each of them. When there was just the gang leader and Dante, Dante punched him in the face which caused him to fall back. One of the gang members sneaked up to him from behind, and held a knife to his throat.

"Your not going to tell anyone about this are you?" They asked.

"I'm sorry...I have...to..." Dante choked out.

"Alright boys grab him in..."

The gang members began to knock Dante out by continually punching him. When they were done with their deed they immediately went to drag Dante's unconscious body towards a van that was parked in the alleyway.

"Let's move boys...There is clearly no way that this man is going to keep his mouth shut about our crimes..."

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

**This may be my most graphic chapter yet...title gives it all away I guess...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Gunshots<strong>

"OK take the blindfold off…" Dante heard one of the men say. As the blindfold was ripped off of his face he saw that there were four masked men surrounding him. And he was in some factory.

"What do you want from me? I'm innocent…" Dante said nervously.

"Oh you know exactly what we want…" One of the masked men begins to say. "We want you to keep your little trap shut about our crimes…" The man says.

"But it's against the law…I have to tell someone…" Dante said defending himself.

"I will ask you again…Are you going to keep your trap shut?" Another man said.

"I can't…" Dante said shaking his head. "This isn't right…"

"OK then…I'm sorry it had to come to this…" The first masked man said. "Tony the gun!" He yelled. One of the men took out the gun from the pocket behind his pants.

"With one simple click…I can shoot you…Now I will ask you again…Are you going to keep your trap shut?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Logan and Kendall were wrapped in the blue blanket sitting against the couch in the living room. The fire was still burning in the fireplace, giving off the only source of light. Logan had just gotten back from a long shift at the hospital, and Kendall had made their favorite homemade pizza. And after dinner, the two began making passionate love which is something that the two have been craving for quite a while now. As Logan leaned into Kendall's firm chest, Kendall sighed.<p>

"I missed moments like these…" Kendall said as Logan kissed his cheek.

"We're going to have less time to do this when we have kids you know…" Logan giggled.

"Yeah I know…But that certainly doesn't mean we're going to stop doing those things all together…" Kendall said running his thumb down Logan's arm.

"Do you think the two of us are going to be like those old couples in a senior home? All lovey dovey?" Logan laughed.

"I hope we can live in a home…For the rest of our lives…" Kendall laughed. "We'll raise the kids until they're 18 then kick them out for college…Then it will be you and me together forever…" Kendall said kissing Logan lightly on the lips.

"But how do you even know we're going to have kids?" Logan asked.

"By the looks of it..Camille may want to agree to the whole surrogacy thing. And even if she doesn't adoption could be our next choice sweetie…" Kendall smiled. "No matter what…We will have a family together…"

"I can see it now…The Mitchell family…" Logan sighed.

"Sounds perfect to me…Oh and we can get the kids a puppy…" Kendall said excitedly.

"I thought you hated dogs ever since Brownie died when you were six…" Logan laughed.

"Hey he was special to me…And I think our kids should have the experience of owning a dog at one point in their life." Kendall laughed.

"I really am lucky to have you as my future husband…" Logan smiled as he snuggled deeper into Kendall.

"Likewise…" Kendall smiled.

"Hey…We totally forgot about the dishes…" Logan laughed.

"We'll do them later…For now…I just want to stay here with you…" Kendall smiled.

"No arguing with that…" Logan smirked as Kendall rested his head on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the restaurant, Carlos, James, and Alex were beginning to get a little worried. James looked at the clock on his phone. They had been sitting there for about two hours. Dante had texted them saying that he had gotten a flat tire. Shouldn't he be with them by now? Alex was starting to get very worried about him.<p>

"Guys I don't have a good feeling about this…" She said.

"I know what you mean…I mean he just said that he had a flat tire…That's nothing…" Carlos explained.

"It could be serious…" Alex replied.

"Really Alex? How can a flat tire be serious?" James asked.

"Look I can't sit here waiting…We have to go find him… I mean knowing Dante he should be here by now…" Alex explained.

"She's right…" Carlos said.

And ten minutes later, the two of them were running around Los Angles trying to find him. James pulled the car to a stop. He noticed something off to the side of the road.

"Why did you stop the car?" Carlos asked.

"Look right off to the side of that road…where the ice cream stand is…Isn't that Dante's car?" James questioned.

"Oh my god your so right…" Alex said.

"Do you think we should go check it out?" Carlos asked as he noticed that the area didn't seem too busy.

"Maybe he went to the washroom while he was waiting for help…" James suggested.

"Guys I know my husband…Something just doesn't add up here…He's smart…He wouldn't leave the car abandoned…He would have stayed there until help came…" Alex reasoned with them.

"She's right…It isn't like him…" Carlos added.

"Do you want to know what happened?" A voice from behind them boomed.

"Who said that?" Carlos asked nervously.

"I'm right behind you moron!" The voice replied.

The three of them turned around and were shocked to find a fortune teller booth in the middle of the busy city square. The voice belonged to a middle aged woman who was dressed as a fortune teller. The three of them began to get freaked out.

"What are you doing in the middle of this town square…I swear I go here every time and I never see you…" James replied.

"My name is Marissa Propos…" She began. "I have special powers that can tell the future…"

"Yeah right…" Alex said while James and Carlos both rolled their eyes.

"I can tell that your baby will be a beautiful baby boy…" Marissa said looking right at Alex.

"Wait how did you know I'm having a boy…Only I know that…" Alex said kind of shocked.

"Is that the big news you were going to break to us?" James asked.

"Yeah…OK I honestly think this lady is actually telling the truth now you guys…" Alex said nervously.

"OK what do you know…" Carlos said.

"Well Dante…His name is Dante right?" She asked the trio.

"Yes…Now go on…" James encouraged.

"Dante witnessed a murder tonight…And he was kidnapped by the criminals who committed the crime because he wouldn't keep quiet about their crimes…" She explained as she squinted while putting both hands on her head.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked.

"I'm trying to see the future here…" Marissa explained. "Oh dear…" Marissa gasped. "This is not good…"

"What? What did you see?" James asked.

"Head on over to the factory on 75 Landon Court…Get there before time runs out…" She explained.

"Before time runs out? What is that supposed to mean?" Alex asked.

"I'm afraid I can't say anymore…Just get there in time to save him and nothing bad will come out of this…" Marissa explained.

"Are you sure about this Marissa? For all we know you could be pulling a prank on us or something…" Carlos said.

"Trust me on this…" Marissa explained. "I am never wrong."

"I guess all I can say is thank you…" Alex said as the three ran off.

* * *

><p>Back in the factory, Dante was still tied up in the chair. Blood was now dripping down his cheeks. The criminals had just beat him up to get him to be quiet about what they had done to the girl.<p>

"Now I am gonna ask you again…Are you going to tell anyone about our crimes?" The gang leader asked.

"I need to tell them…It's the right thing to do…" Dante said.

"Are you sure?" The gang leader asked again. Dante simply nodded his head/. The leader sighed. "I didn't want it to come down to this." He loaded the gun, and soon enough a gun shot was heard throughout the factory. "Now lets move boys…Let him die…" The gang leader said as the four others ran out the other way.

Meanwhile, Carlos was just pulling up to the factory that Marissa had explained. He noticed that a van was speeding away from the factory. He shook his head thinking it was nothing. Alex scanned the place, and noticed something.

"Guys I think someone is in that factory…I see feet over near the window…" She pointed out.

"I don't think this is safe to go in there…" Carlos pointed out.

"Carlos I don't think anyone else is in that factory…" James pointed out.

"But still…" Carlos said pouting.

"Look if it will make you feel better, we will al go in there together…" Alex said.

"I guess it is safer that way…" Carlos replied.

"Now come on…" James said as the three of them walked towards the old factory.

* * *

><p>As the group entered the building, they were shocked to see what was on the floor. Carlos felt like he was going to start bawling, and Alex felt like she was half dead.<p>

"Oh my god Dante!" She said as the three of them ran towards him.

"Alex is that you?" Dante asked as he looked up to her.

"Yes…It's me…" Alex said as she began stroking his cheek. "Just hang on OK we're going to get you out of here alive…" Alex said.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold on…" Dante whispered.

"Hey…We have a baby to take care of soon…You need to hold on not just for me…But for our son or daughter…" Alex replied.

"Carlos…" Dante whispered. "I need you to take care of my family for me…"

"Dante…Your going to be just fine…There's no need to be talking like that…" Carlos explained.

"You guys…You don't understand…I feel so weak…" Dante explained. "I think that it's my time to move on…" Dante explained. As he began to shut his eyes Carlos immediately began rushing over to him.

"Hey! Dante…Don't you dare fall asleep on us…We all need you here…" Carlos said frantically. "Dante come on!"

"Carlos…I think he's gone…" James said sadly.

As Carlos put a hand on Dante's chest he found that his heart did indeed stop beating. As a tear went down his face, Alex began sobbing uncontrollably. They had lost someone important in their life, and they couldn't do anything to save him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Generation Next: **

* * *

><p>Chapter 7-Funeral<p>

Alex stared forward. Looking at nothing but the white casket sitting in front of the chapel. It was kind of unbelievable that Dante had only been alive a few short days ago. Now they were ready to bury him. The only good thing about this was that the criminals who were in charge of this were arrested last night when they were found hiding in an abandoned apartment on Hill Street. Alex placed her hand on her growing stomach. She was five months along. She was supposed to figure out the gender of the baby in two days at her next appointment. Dante had wanted her to have a baby boy so bad. A boy would have been an amazing start to the family that they had always dreamed of having. But that was all in vein. As Alex sobbed even harder she felt a person rubbing her back calming her down.

"Oh Alex…" Carlos sighed pulling her in for a hug. "I know you wanted Dante to be there to find out the gender of the baby…"

"He was going to make an amazing father Carlos…" Alex said sadly.

"I don't doubt that at all…" Carlos smiled. But you have to move on…Maybe he'll watch you raise your little angel from above and he will always love it…" Carlos said.

"But parenting was a journey that we were supposed to face as a married couple…" She pointed out. "I'm going to be a single parent… Do you know how hard that is going to be for me? And it could possibly ruin my career. My acting gig is just starting up here…" She defended.

"So? I know it's going to be a lot to handle at first Alex…But it will all be worth it in the end…You will have a baby boy or baby girl out of this…" Carlos added.

"Look Carlos this is my decision to make…" Alex argued.

"And in my opinion your making the wrong choices here…" Carlos defended.

"Carlos please you have to understand that maybe I may not want to raise this baby with Dante dead.'

"Then what are you going to do abort it?" Carlos asked.

"No…I'm going to put him up for adoption…" She answered.

"But what if he ends up with a bad family?" Carlos asked.

"Carlos…we're going to interview the candidates before I make my decision on who should adopt him…" Alex said.

"Alex I just think your going to regret this the minute you lay eyes on your baby when it's born. Your going to regret giving him up…" Carlos defended.

"It's the only way for me to truly be happy…" Alex said.

"Don't you want to remember Dante as someone who was special?" Carlos asked.

"yeah why?" Alex asked.

"Think about this for minute sis… this baby is the only connection that you have with Dante left…Now that he died you could raise his baby to be just like him. And besides…it's the right thing to do here…" Carlos added.

"I just don't know anymore Carlos…" Alex said.

"Look I'm not going to pressure you into doing anything here…I just want you to be able to think hard about what your going to do with this baby…" Carlos stated.

"I want to keep it…But it will hurt way too much because it will remind me of Dante…" Alex stated.

"And that's a good thing right? Not the hurting…But the reminding you about Dante part…' Carlos said.

"I guess it is… But I still think adoption is the best option here…" Alex stated.

Are you sure you want to put this baby up for adoption?" Carlos asked.

"it's what's right at the moment…" Alex said.

"Look do whatever you want…Just think of the consequences first will you?" Carlos said as he pulled Alex into a comforting hug.

"I know…" Alex whispered.

* * *

><p>Across the chapel Kendall and Logan were sitting down and talking to a few friends from the Palm Woods. The hotel didn't know who Dante was…They didn't even know that Carlos had a sister…But they were good people and they wanted to show their support. As Logan looked at the Garcia siblings, he felt horrible. He didn't know what he would do if he had lost Kendall. He was the love of his life. He needed him to be there with him every step of the way. Especially at this point in their lives. They wanted to start a family together just like Alex. And Logan knew that he wouldn't be able to raise a kid on his own. Kendall leaned down to kiss Logan's cheek and Logan sighed.<p>

"I feel terrible for Alex right now…" Logan sighed.

"I know exactly what you mean…" Kendall sighed. "I don't know how she could be this strong." Kendall said. "I mean she is going to be raising that baby by herself…" Kendall said.

"I can't even begin to comprehend what exactly she is going through right now." Logan sighed. "Dealing with the death of her fiancé and trying to have a baby."

"It's a lot I know…" Kendall said sadly.

"I never want to lose you Kendall…" Logan said as he hugged him tightly.

"Your never going to lose me baby…" Kendall said as he grabbed Logan's face between his hands. "Because I will never leave your side…I promise…" Kendall smiled.

"Thank you Kendall…Because I want to be able to love you forever…" Logan added.

"Same here my love…And there is no doubt in my mind that we will be together till death separates us…" Kendall said,.

"Really Kendall? You have to say that in a funeral home?" Logan giggled.

"Oh right sorry…Anyways the point is… I will always love you no matter what…" Kendall smiled.

"Diddo…" Logan smiled as he leaned in to kiss his fiancé. Swearing to himself that he would never leave him ever again.

* * *

><p>The next day was a very emotional day for Alex. It was the day that she was going to be burying Dante. After being together for seven years and being high school sweethearts, she was finally going to be saying goodbye to Dante. As Alex sat down in one of the chairs at the burial grounds, she couldn't help but feel depressed. The entire Garcia family had flown in last night and they were there to support her at this rough time.<p>

"Hey you…" James said hugging Alex tightly.

"Thank you for coming James…" Alex said sadly.

"Hey…We're all here to support you…"

"I just wish it was under better circumstances…" Alex sighed.

"You two would have made such a beautiful family…" James smiled.

"That would have been a great dream to achieve huh? But now I can't have that…"

"I know and now it's all taken away from me… How am I supposed to go on now…" Alex sobbed as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"Your not thinking of getting rid of the baby are you?" James asked.

"What else am I supposed to do James? Surely I can't go on without Alex playing the perfect father to my baby…" Alex sighed.

"But there are a lot more options besides abortion…Like adoption… or foster homes…" James commented.

"But if I give birth to the baby I might get attached to it… Then I won't be able to put it up for adoption. I can't let that happen James…" Alex commented.

"I can't let you make the wrong decisions Alex…" James said as he began to hug her.

"But what if I don't want to raise this baby without the father?" Alex asked.

"All I ask of you is to reconsider your decision to have an abortion…" James sighed.

"I can't promise you that I won't do it…but I will think about adoption Ok Jay?" Alex said as she hugged him tightly.

* * *

><p>The next week was going really well for Kendall and Logan. The two of them were really nervous about what Camille would say about her being the surrogate mother to them. They wanted to be parents really bad. Logan smiled as he felt a familiar pair of arms snake around his waist. Kendall kissed Logan on the temple as Logan snuggled deeper into his chest.<p>

"How was your day Logie?" Kendall smiled.

"I'm really nervous about this Kendall…What if Camille doesn't want to be the surrogate mother to our babies?" Logan asked.

"Then we'll consider adoption…Logie there are so many other options out there… All that really matters is if we have a good family that we will love…"

"I know that but…Adoption could take forever Kendall…It could take up to at least six years…" Logan commented.

"Look all that maters is that we're together…" Kendall said. "Now please stop worrying about this…" Kendall said as he hugged Logan.

"OK…fine…" The two were interrupted by a knock on the door. Logan stood up from the couch to go and answer it.

"Camille?" Logan said shocked.

" I want to talk to you two…" She said walking in.


End file.
